Normalcy
by olde english
Summary: The Winchesters finally have a routine - Cas and Dean are making breakfast, and fluff ensues. Slight Destiel, oneshot.


A/N: So this is my first fic in a while. I'd really appreciate constructive criticism, and if you see any typographical errors, please feel free to point them out. I'd love any reviews. Thanks, enjoy.

* * *

Nobody was quite sure how it happened – how the Winchesters achieved the closest thing they could to normalcy. After all that they had been through, they didn't really remember what it was like to have good times. To relax, not worry. To think about what _they_ wanted, not what the world needed. Sure, the situation was not exactly ideal. Cas had fallen, and was struggling with his newfound humanity. Dean still drank when something reminded him of the bad times. Sam was unsure of his future, but until that future presented itself he was content to stay in the bunker with Dean and the others who were slowly becoming family.

They developed sort of a routine, which shocked the brothers on the daily basis. Dean was fond of exclaiming, "Dude! Same time as yesterday!" when Sam rolled out of bed sometime around 10 and stumbled into the kitchen for coffee. Dean, of course, had been up for a while, and usually spent his mornings instructing the ever-curious fallen angel on the many uses of kitchen appliances.

This morning, the elder Winchester was showing Cas the wonders of the electric blender. After having one in a restaurant, Castiel quickly decided that fruit smoothies were a required part of his diet. Though Dean had teased Sam for liking such a "girly" drink in the past, he made no such comment to Castiel. They'd gone out to the grocery store in the Impala that morning, purchasing enough fruit to keep the blender busy for a while. Sam just smiled and rolled his eyes as Cas triumphantly carried in a brown paper bag filled to the brim with strawberries, blueberries, mango, pineapple…really, a bag filled with more fruit than Sam and Dean ever eaten.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he drank his coffee and watched from the table as Dean fussed over Cas, who was using a sharp knife to cut the slippery mango. Here was the hunter who had taken down all manner of beasts worrying about the battle-worn fallen angel using a kitchen knife. Dean hovered, barely masking his nervousness, as Cas put the yellow chunks of fruit into the blender along with the strawberries they'd already added.

When they'd gotten all the ingredients in, Dean held the lid down on the blender and nodded at Cas, giving him the go-ahead to press the button. Sam could not see Cas' face, but if he could, he'd have seen slightly crazed look the angel gave the fruit as it was slowly ground into oblivion. Dean turned to get down glasses from the cupboard, calling "Want one?" to Sam while he reached up.

"Nah, man," Sam said, setting his now-empty coffee cup back down on the table, "I'm gonna go take a shower." He failed to notice his cell phone still sat beside the mug, and turned to walk away.

"Cut your hair while you're at it, hippie," Dean called to Sam's back as the younger brother left the room. Dean chuckled at the middle finger Sam held up in response, and turned back to Cas, who was struggling to get the pitcher part of the blender unhooked from the base. Dean reached down, locking his experienced, calloused hands over Cas' newly human ones, and turned the blender so it unlatched from the base. Though Cas was fully capable of pouring the smoothies himself, Dean left his hands atop the angel's, and guided them in the correct pouring motion.

As the smoothie filled the glass, Cas finally turned his blue eyes up to look at Dean. He smiled slightly, looking about as contented as Dean has seen him since his fall. The hunter opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it.

Sam chose to enter the room at that moment, to collect the phone he'd forgotten. He saw Dean locked in some sort of staring contest with Cas, completely oblivious to the smoothie which had overflowed and was pouring out onto the countertop.

With a deep breath, Sam spoke. "Guys…seriously?" he asked.

Dean instantly jumped, dropped Cas' hands and glared at Sam, face flushed. Cas chuckled quietly, righting the blender and setting in on the counter in the puddle of pink smoothie. Sam just sighed again, picked up his phone, and walked out of the room.

Dean turned back to Cas, his face still flushed with embarrassment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of how to proceed.

Cas turned away and pulled open the drawer, removing two straws. He stuck them in the one very full glass of smoothie, and with a smirk he muttered, "Guess we'll have to share."

Dean couldn't help but smile.


End file.
